powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Alice of the Agent
:For her similarly-named counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce, see Metal Alice. is a high ranking member of Matrintis. Character History Metal Alice is Robogōgu's personal attendant and the marshal of Matrintis who is the first high spec Matroid built by Robogogu to serve him. In battle, she is able able to shoot the breast-like missiles on her chest, as well as the knowledge to calculate any factor and uses previous battle data to enhance specs on future Matroid designs. She wields the with the mode that allows her to summon the Bibi Soldiers and the Bibi Bugs to fight for Matrintis, and converts the Bibi Bugs into the , as so they can burrow into then enlarge the Matroids. Prior to encountering the Goseiger, Metal-Alice had a brief encounter with the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger when she investigated a temple and was stopped by them. After using a prototype version of Zan-KT against them, she backed away with her research material intact. After attempting to talk him to back away from the fight in their first encounters, Metal-Alice has since become a frequent rival of Gosei Knight. After being destroyed by Wonder Gosei Great, Metal-Alice loses Robogōgu's respect as he deems her model low spec and installs a Punishment Bomb on her rebuilt body to keep her in her place. But after reviving Buredo-RUN, and being saved by him, Metal-Alice developed an interest in the concept of friendship while starting to realize that the Goseigers can not be underestimated. Soon on the eve of the final battle, after learning that Robogōgu only kept her around in order to perfect Buredo-RUN into an ideal servant, Metal-Alice restores Buredo-RUN's memory and sets up a scheme with him to do away with Robogōgu. She then sacrifices herself to take Buredo-RUN's place as a suicide bomber, letting Super GoseiRed detonate her Punishment Bomb. Metal-Alice just survived the explosion, and was approached by Buredo-RUN after Robogōgu was destroyed. However, now his old nature was restored, Buredo-RUN had no need for her. Despite her previous acts of kindness towards him, Buredo-RUN showed Metal-Alice no mercy and brutally destroyed her. Personality She is a cold and unfeeling machine dedicated to the Matrintis' cause. She believes machines to be superior to humans. She initially held Robogōgu in high regard, being angered that the body he made for her was damaged, but following her initial defeat, Robogōgu's constant abuse causes her to be fearful of him. She eventually began to grow feelings for the newly inducted Buredo-RUN, after he took a hit meant for her, causing her to question the Matrintis' view of friendship. Powers and Abilities *She can teleport short distances to dodge attacks. *She is also a capable hand to hand fighter. *She can generate blue electricity to blast her enemies. Arsenal * : A computer tablet that she uses for basic functions such as teleportation and activating the Bibi Nails. * : The Alice Pad unfolds into a spear like sword she uses for battle. * : Metal-Alice fires two missiles from her chest. * : After acquiring the Bibi Bugs nest, she modified them into Bibi Nails that burrow into Matroids and enlarge them. Profile *Height: 200 cm (50 m:Giant) *Weight: 263 kg (657.5 t:Giant) Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Metal Alice is voiced by Marina Inoue. Her suit actor is Motokuni Nakagawa. Notes *She is named after |メトロポリス|Metoroporisu}} and modeled after a . **Her rebellion against Robogog to save Buredoran from his brainwashing is similar to that of the False Maria, a robot created to encourage the workers to rebel against their higher class oppressors. *Metal Alice is the only female general in Goseiger. Appearances See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis Category:Sentai Generals Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:Masterminds Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains